


Crushed Toes and Spilled Punch Bowls

by CloudSpeck



Series: Timbitat Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Dancing, Embarrassment, M/M, Oops, Overturned punch, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Third title fill out for Timbitat's Bingo: CrossoverTitle: JordanDoes this count as a crossover?----Jaskier is a nervous Slytherin who really likes Gryffindor Champion Eskel and doesn't know what to do with that. He was going to try and ask him to the yule ball, but well, he already had a date. Cedric is a bro and goes with Jaskier instead and gets Jaskier to try again. Jaskier is...very awkward in this.----Does this have anything to do with the HP/Witcher crossover from the server w CreatedPeaceFromChaos? Only in spirit XD
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Timbitat Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Crushed Toes and Spilled Punch Bowls

"Seriously, thank you again. I know Cho really wanted to come with you… I was just really nervous about not having a date." Jaskier mumbles as Cedric spins him again and brings them back together. The waltz they're dancing to plays quietly behind them, easy to ignore as the brunette talks.

"Jas, you probably could have gotten any sort of date you wanted. I'm not going to leave you hung up about dumb things like dates to dances when I can help with that. Besides, I know why you asked." The younger wizard trips over his cape and steps on the other's toe at the reminder. Cedric tries to hide a wince at the pain.

"Merlin! Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't remind me about him. I still don't know how to handle that. He's so- and I'm so -and he already had a date… Not to mention he's a Champion."

"I'm a Champion, Jaskier." The Hufflepuff snorts, a smile starting to form on his face.

The Slytherin lets out a puff of air and shakes his head. "That's different. You're my friend. You've literally seen me turn myself purple because of a botched potion. Now, what do I do about my crush on my charming, kind, and handsome Eskel?"

"...You could just try talking to him again? Just tell him what you really think about him? He's single and I don't think Triss is his actual date. She's over there with Yen right now and they look really cozy."

"Wait, really?" Jaskier's head whips around so fast his neck pops, but it appears true when he finally sees them. The two seventh years are sitting in the corner, so close their sparkling dresses look like they're melting into one. "But- I thought…"

"You're really great at dramatics, Jaskier; You can probably go into wizard theater some day. I'll be first in line for your opening performance when you do." The smile on Cedric's face turns into one of amusement, before the other teenager is all out laughing.

"Go find Cho, you sarcastic, badgering ass. Merlin knows she's dying for a dance with you. Leave me to my miserable fate."

"I believe in you. I'll pay you five galleons and all the sweets you want if he isn't interested." Jaskier rolls his eyes at that and bats him off. This was about to be the most embarrassing way he'd ever earned himself some money and wallowing food.

As Cedric makes his way to the other side of the great hall, Jaskier walks himself toward the refreshments table looking somewhat like he's going off to receive a dementor's kiss. This is such a terrible idea. A really terrible idea. The worst idea. His nerves are so frazzled with how this is going to go down that he completely misses reaching Eskel until-

"Oh, Jas! Your robes look really nice. Silver suits you."

Eskel's warm voice pulls him from his thoughts and he almost stumbles because that's a compliment and the older teen looks like he may be blushing, but really that isn't possible. Eskel doesn't like him like that so shouldn't be blushing

"Hi. I mean, he-ello darling. Your robes are...ni-ice too." Merlin, and when did Jaskier start sounding like a second year starting puberty?

Eskel chuckles and Jaskier melts right there in his ridiculous formal boots. So screwed, so screwed, so screwed.

"So, it's been a while since we talked? Huh?" Eskel's laughter dies down and now he sounds a bit nervous. It's weird to hear someone like him nervous. Jaskier isn't a fan of the tone. "Did I do something to upset you? Alicia said it was probably nothing to worry about, but I know you and it's never just nothing."

Jaskier swallows his embarrassment and fear, trying to find Cedric in the crowd just to get a little reassurance. He doesn't find him, but Eskel deserves some answers about his distancing and maybe, well maybe- "It's nothing. I mean, of course it's something, but it's a stupid something and you'll laugh I'm sure. I was- I meant to say it at one point, but you seemed really busy with Triss. The fact of the matter is- Merlin."

"Jaskier."

"Right, sorry. So, I've kind of- not kind of, more than kind of- reallylikedyousincelikesecondyear."

Eskel's face blooms scarlet so quickly it catches Jaskier off-guard and he choke-coughs on his drink. Jaskier feels like he may hyperventilate at that. The brunette starts to imagine a way to get out of this while the older teen clears his throat of his drink.

"Can you- uh - please repeat that because I think I understood, but I'm not sure and I don't want to-"

Jaskier places his hands on the table for some sort of support as he tries to repeat himself, word vomit spilling out of his lips. "I really like you and I was going to ask you to the ball, but you're a little intimidating right now being a Champion and all... and I thought Triss was maybe your girlfriend, but obviously I was wrong so that was ridiculous of me and please say something before I-"

The table creaks under the pressure the younger teenager puts on it as he rambles, it sways and flips forward, splashing them both in red _red_ punch and pumpkin pasties. Jaskier screeches, cheeks flaming to match his now soaked clothes.

"I-I…" The rest of the hall has gone quiet, the Weird Sisters stopping in the middle of their song. "Oh, shit."

"Jas." Eskel has a smile on his shocked face, dripping as it is in punch, but all Jaskier can think is: damn, damn, damn. His breath goes uneven, everyone still looking their way until McGonagall ushers them back into dancing. God, galleons and sweets coming his way.

"Jas. Can you focus on me?"

He definitely cannot focus on the teenager in front of him. The teenager leaning toward him. The teenager leaning toward him and brushing the wet bangs out of his face. The teenager leaning toward him and brushing fingers along his cheek. This isn't right. Eskel is supposed to be upset with him for ruining his robes and having a crush on him, not doing...this.

"I like you more than a lot too. I didn't ask you to the ball because Triss was worried Yen wouldn't say yes if she asked." Eskel's moving closer, talking in a low voice.

Jaskier nods his head, half paying attention because he's more focused on the boy's lips. The words register a second later and then he gives his own disbelieving laugh. Isn't that just the story of his life? Triss doing exactly what he ended up doing. Eskel leans closer and places a warm kiss to his cheek, one that leaves Jaskier's cheek tingling and placing his hand over it when Eskel leans back.

"Your face tastes like cherry." He laughs quietly and Jaskier can't help but laugh at the absurdity of that and at his own embarrassment too.

"Do you want to dance? I won't step on your toes...much." Jaskier's laugh turns into a wide, sunshine smile when Eskel nods as a reply They take to the floor, dripping red punch everywhere. Looks like he won't be needing five galleons and sweets.


End file.
